


Pure Self Indulgence!

by mindfulselfindulgence



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfulselfindulgence/pseuds/mindfulselfindulgence
Summary: Some comfort fics for when I need to cope! I'm not sure how many I'll do or what characters I'll use but expect a lot of sweetness! I'm trying to keep things gender neutral so everyone can enjoy themselves!More tags to be added as I go!(It's my first time posting my writing yay!! Let me know how I'm doing!!)





	Pure Self Indulgence!

**Author's Note:**

> Gary is a sweetheart and I love him!

Your mood had a bad habit of crashing on you. Maybe your brain would bring up a painful memory out of the blue, which always brought up even more painful memories. Or someone would say or do something seemingly inconsequential, but it would be enough to put you in the negative, and send you down a slow spiral. Sometimes, there was just no reason at all really. Because life isn't hard enough as it is obviously!  
  
You had been dating Gary for just a couple months, but you both had known each other for much longer, meaning he was more than familiar enough with the signs. He paid very close attention to people he cared about after all, and while you didn't know what to call this condition, you had explained it to him once, as well as you could at least.  
  
Being so familiar with it he had a few ideas on how to fight it. Having already found you lying in bed sniffling and briefly attempting to hide the fact you had been crying, he laid down with you to hold you. When it seems you've calmed down more, he kisses your forehead before getting up, promising to return in just a few minutes.  
  
He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, digging through a couple of the various cabinets for a bag of popcorn and a bowl. While waiting for the popcorn to finish he decided to also grab a spoon and a small carton of ice cream.  
  
You sit up in bed upon seeing him return with snacks, which he sets down next to your side. He takes a moment to change into more comfortable clothes, and as he's removing his pants you can't help but giggle and reach out to give his ass a light smack.  
  
Giving a small yelp of surprise, he quickly turns to smirk at you, and you smile back as he tells you to behave yourself. Now in his sweatpants and Calamity Conference T-shirt, he situates himself behind you and pulls you into his lap, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling your hair.  
  
After a bit he stops his affections briefly to pull his laptop onto the bed in front of you both, quickly finding a probably less than entirely legal movie streaming site. Ignoring the sudden multitude of ads featuring scantily clad anime women, all in horrific and seemingly back breaking poses, he asks you to pick what you'd like to watch.  
  
After a minute of deep reflection you make your decision, and give him your answer. As he types it into the search bar he enthusiastically mutters "Good choice!" into your ear and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek. Once his hands are free again he goes back to holding you tightly. You spend the rest of the night in each others arms, feeding each other snacks, laughing and making fun of any cheesy movie moments, until it reaches the point that both of you are having trouble keeping your eyes open. The two of you get comfortable, and simply hold each other until you drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
